The Day After
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: I took off the ring, that was the first step, I think I'm ready for the second. Now all I need is for her to say yes. How about a few more firsts? Set after the eppy What you see is what you get, end of season 1 SMACKED fluffy/romantic mini ficlet
1. The First Step

**Title: The Day After  
Chapter 1 - The First Step**

**Summary:** I took off the ring, that was the first step, I think I'm ready for the second. Now all I need is for her to say yes. Based on the eppy What you see is what you get, at end of season 1 SMACKED fluffy/romantic one-shot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd get nothing done! Grin) This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** Okay so this eppy was on late Sunday night and I just had to write when this idea popped into my head. Hope you all like it and it makes sense; and blame insomnia if it doesn't (grin).

~_Dedicated to all us ladies and fellow forum buddies who drool every time Mac/Gary is on the screen~_

* * *

"Thanks," I tell Danny as I take the file and lean back in my leather office chair, staring at the case that just wrapped up.

This morning didn't start out as I had expected. My morning swim and then breakfast at the diner was just routine, something I do without even thinking. As I had pushed my way into the diner, my eyes had taken in the few patrons already there, but one set of eyes as they do every day for past few weeks, was watching me intently. I offer a nervous sideways glace and she offers me a timid smile. However, her gaze is a little more penetrating that I would have liked. I passed it off because I wasn't interested. Even before the shooting her attempts at making small talk were something I didn't read anything more into; I wasn't interested in that way. I just thought she was being friendly; I didn't think it would be the catalyst to a new chapter in my life.

_Am I ready,_ I remember asking myself as that woman's eyes continued to stare at me. _Ready to even contemplate another woman in my heart?_ Rose, that is her name and she approached me this morning after the shooting, telling me she had been working up the nerve to ask me out and this provided her the opportunity to finally ask; a thank you for saving her life and she acted on it.

_'Want to meet me for a drink after work? A sort of thank you...for saving my life,'_ she had asked in a sheepish tone.

I was taken back by her question as I had never had a woman outside of Claire insist on spending some personal time with me outside of the forensic arena. I remembered looking at her but really didn't know what to say; especially in this setting; Stella a few feet away. I was a bit surprised she would ask me at the scene but also somewhat flattered that she even wanted to do so in the first place.

I had remembered watching her talking to Stella and then Stella pointing in my direction before she offered me an uneasy smile and then looked away; a few minutes later Rose approached me and asked me out. However, I was more interested in the strained expression on my partner's face then that of the rather exuberant one on the woman before me. _Did Rose tell Stella she was going to ask me out? Was Stella concerned? Or something more, jealous?_ Mac, give your head a shake, I command myself as I sit in my chair at the end of the day; reflecting. Why would Stella be jealous? For a person to exhibit feelings of jealousy means they care for you in more than a friendly way. And while I would be more than flattered if Stella cared for me more than a friend, I'll chalk it up to surprise on her part and leave it at that.

However as much as my mind should have been focusing on Rose's after work drink invitation, I was too focused on wondering what Stella was thinking as she didn't mention a word or even ask what Rose wanted all day. _Maybe she just doesn't care_, I had tried to reason. _Maybe she was jealous,_ another little voice tries to argue. I offer myself a small smirk as I close the file and lean back in my chair; my eyes fixed on the small hand written drink invitation on the desk before me.

My first foray into the dating world since Claire was taken. _Am I ready_? I asked myself again as I close my eyes for a brief moment. I had finally settled in my mind that in order for me to finally move on, especially emotionally, I needed tonight to happen. However, when Stella walked into my office in that dress...that body hugging, little black dress, I swear my heart literally stopped.

_'You like?'_ She has the nerve to ask.

_Like? _I am speechless_. _How the hell do I tell her that I felt myself go instantly hard which is why I had to remain seated until I forced my mind think about work; dead bodies are always the best solution to any rising male urges.

But before I can offer myself as a sacrificial lamb, she quickly mentions, _'I hope my date will too,'_ as if reading the answer I didn't offer and my brain is quickly shifted back to work where I think it belongs. _My date_, those two words were like a bucket of cold water in the face and it forced me to realize that now when I am finally ready to contemplate the next step, Stella isn't waiting for me as I at one time had so foolishly surmised. _Will she ever be waiting? _

I force my eyes to look at the file on the desk, as they want to feast on the glint of thigh that is now at eye level. _Get a grip,_ I command myself once more, but know the longer she stands before me looking like that, her scent forcing the guy part of my brain to react, the quicker I'll be in an embarrassing bodily situation. My eyes dart nervously between her thigh and my desk and I pray my heart won't explode the longer she lingers before me. I once again try to concentrate on the case or even Sheldon's application for field investigator but all my eyes want to do is stare at the amazing woman before me; a woman that makes my heart race.

Telling her I have someplace else to be wasn't what I think I wanted it to mean. I wanted to tell her that this was the first step in offering myself to the world of dating; hoping she'd be the next person to step up to the plate and offer me the second chance at something I think I am ready for; a second chance I know I want. It was time, time to get myself off my emotional throne of self pity and take a chance on something new; but the longer I stare at my amazing partner I know I want that something new with her. _Damn it! Why didn't I ask sooner! Now I've lost out._

Tonight she's taken and so am I, but tomorrow? Is praying that her date tonight doesn't work out make me a bad friend? I'm a guy; I can't be faulted for my natural desires and inborn tendencies to see a beautiful woman that drives me crazy and not want more fail with another man? I finally pull on my suit jacket and get ready to leave. But she stops me, placing her body in front and all I can do is meekly stand before her with a nervous smile; feeling like a teenager that just got his first birthday wish fulfilled. My face flushed and heart racing. And yet she's in control, watching me with a skepical eyebrow and I want to beg her to tell me what she's thinking.

Her fingers on my body, her nearness, her scent as she loosens my tie, have my brain completely distracted and my body starting to harden once again. Stella's fingers have touched me before, but not in this way; this was intimate, personal, desirable. Something I think I have been begging for and something I certainly want to experience again; cursing my lameness when she stepped back, once again not finding the words to tell her that I want something more from her or even offering a simple thank you. I had an urge to pull her close and kiss her right there, but of course I was also held back by propriety and didn't act on that impulse. I force myself to think about work once again so that I am able to in that instant calm my rising desire or else I wouldn't be walking out after her, I'd have to wait; she has that affect on me.

Her tender words, her soft voice, her delicate fingers as they loosen the buttons of my dress shirt; actions that my brain replayed over and over in the cab ride to meet Rose. And by the time I got to the bar, the band of gold was off but my mind was wishing it was Stella I was walking into that place to meet. The right side of my face is still warm from where she touched it and I know that if Rose does offer a good night kiss, It'll have to be for the other side, I want to keep Stella on me as long as I can. However, I doubt I'll let it get that far with Rose and I for one will be very happy for that. Stella's soft laughter dances around in my brain and by the time I am leaving the lab, I am praying her date ends in disaster. I know it's childish, but I'm human and don't care; I'm also human. It's a good thing I keep all this locked away from the team, my emotional insecurity is no one else's business.

She told me to have a good time and when she turned back, my smile was still where it belonged; however as I watched her leave, it disappeared. I didn't want her to leave, I wanted her to stay, stay with me. For an instant I selfishly wished the phone would ring and an important call would come in so she would have to cancel her date and spend the time with me. But I had to swallow my disappointment and let her go; at least for now. Would she even say yes if I asked her out? Would it be a wise idea? Would it ruin our amazing friendship? But a strong friendship can only lead to something better right? Am I ready for something better?

But Rose did put herself out on a limb to ask and the least I could do was offer her the dignity of showing up and giving her a few hours of my day. However, as soon as I step into that bar and look around at the happy couples my anxiety starts to build and I have to leave; a lump in my throat and my eyes about to water; I don't think I'm ready, I tell myself, what am I doing here? I take a deep swallow and turn to leave, telling myself that I'll probably never see her again and it won't matter as I haven't invested anything in her besides a few minutes of mental time. Leave right now, I command myself.

But as fate would have it, as soon as I turn around Rose walks up to me with a timid smile; dressed up and obviously expecting something more than for me to give her a quick brush-off and disappear. Now I'm stuck, I can't just leave as I hate being rude and she did take the trouble to get dressed up for me and come here as she had promised.

We exchange a small pleasantries and I finally offer my name before we take our seats at the bar. Her eyes are constantly fixed on my every facial expression but mine dart nervously around, as if expecting someone else to walk into the bar. _Someone? _My brain chides. _You mean Stella. _We make small talk for a few hours about work and living in New York; mindless chatter, and I have to admit that I did loosen up a little more than I expected as the evening progressed but I just couldn't help but wonder what Stella was doing. Rose looked nice and I did offer a small compliment, but my partners tempting body was already burned into my brain, refusing to leave, her playful smile daring me to focus on the woman before me and then laughing as she knew she was the only woman my mind and heart wanted to focus my mental energy on for the rest of the night. There is a reason people put so much hype around first impressions.

Finally it was time to call it a night and I found myself breathing a small sigh of relief and I knew I would not be seeing Rose Whitley again and I for one wasn't bothered by that. I offer her a small smile as I finally take my leave, not giving her false hope by saying something like I'll see you again, or I'll call you. I told her I had a nice time but just wasn't ready for what she might be wanting for us. She offered me a nod of understanding and I could tell she was holding back her disappointment.

However, as I push myself back into the cab I realize that I am more mentally exhausted than I might have thought and have to wonder if I really am ready for the next step. But by the time I reach home, I am now filled with an odd sense of enlightenment. I was now forced to admit, that tonight with Rose was a turning point in my life; one that has now forced me to open a new chapter into the future. I want so much to call Stella and tell her about it but tell myself that regrettably she might not be alone and to drop it. However, that is almost worse as my brain now forces images of another man enjoying Stella's intimate embrace and I'll be denied even a simple first kiss.

"Mac..." I chide myself as I slowly wander into my bedroom, pulling my wedding band out of my suit pocket as I near a small wooden box. I open the lid and stare at the picture of Claire and a small smile tugs at my lips.

"I did it Claire, I um...went on a first date...after four years," I mention with a small laugh as I place the band of gold in the small keepsake box that my mother had given to me after 9/11; a special place to keep mementos of my life with my deceased wife. "It was okay," I continue my mumbling as I slowly move around my bedroom getting undressed. "Her name was Rose and she asked me for a drink for saving her life. Not really my type, she um...she was nice but...well she just wasn't my type," I pause as slowly unbutton my dress shirt and then hang it my closet before starting on my dress pants. "But I think I'd like to try again. I was um...thinking about asking Stella; my partner. What do you think?"

But my mind is not interested in replaying the few hours with Rose, it wants to keep replaying the few minutes I shared with Stella before we both parted for the night. And I know when I close my eyes tonight, it'll be her hand touching my face, her smile catching my eye and her laughter filling my head with thoughts and images that will carry me through to the next morning. No other woman; just Stella, as it always has been and I know always will be.

Sticking true to my earlier word, I have no interest in washing Stella's faint scent off the right side of my face and so when I finally get dressed for whatever sleep time will allow me tonight as soon as my head hits the pillow I close my eyes and picture us in my office, sharing that sweet moment all over again.

As suspected about a half hour later, my eyes are open and my mind is trying to ponder what course of action I will take when I see her in the lab. I want to ask about her date. If she says it was very good, can I live with the fact that I might never have the privilege of holding my arm for her to take? Of having her amazing body in that amazing dress pressed up against me for even a few minutes? Of possibly losing my best friend to another man? One I know doesn't deserve her.

"I don't either," I moan as I roll onto my side and curse the time the small bedside clock is displaying. I close my eyes but sleep is the furthest thing from my mind right now.

But what if her date was bad and she's available once again? Would I be supportive or take advantage of that situation once again and be the next man to ask her out? What if she doesn't think it's a good idea? What if she said no? Do I even have that nerve? Probably not. I'll probably die from heart failure as soon as think about asking her in person. But she did agree when I asked her to go to the Dog Show with me, so there is a chance she'd say yes again right? Possibly.

With that hopeful thought now at the forefront of my brain, I finally delve into mental exhaustion and allow sleep to consume me for a few hours. However as per my usual, I am up before sunrise, in the shower, my day already started. Dressed in only a towel I head back into my bedroom and stare into my closet.

For the past number of years I have worn a tie, time to go without? Would she notice? Would she care if I said that she was the influence behind it? I pick out a dark navy suit and finally start to get dressed, my mind now trying to anticipate her reaction to something this small.

As the cab stops in front of our building for some reason my nervousness is starting to grow; oh not about work but about seeing Stella and trying to work up the nerve to ask for even a drink after work. I head into our favorite coffee shop, get our two usual caffeinated drinks of choice and then head into the lab. I offer a nod a to a few staff members before I reach my partner's office and hover outside as she finishes up a phone call.

That same dazzling smile that always makes my heart skip a beat, beckons me to enter and as I finally push my way inside her phone call ends and I'm up to bat now as it were.

"Morning," I greet warmly as I offer her the steaming liquid.

"Special occasion?" Stella arches her brows in wonder.

"No, just wanted to," I answer in truth and she gestures for me to sit; to which I happily comply. "What's going on?"

"New case, but why do I get the feeling that something other than work is on your mind?" She queries.

I stare at her in surprise, once again in awe at how she can so easily pick the thoughts right out of my head. "How was your date?" I ask, my mind dying to know what course of action it'll ponder next.

"Disappointing, yours? Did you actually go?" She asks with a gentle smile. _Am I allowed to be happy now? Now you can ask!_

"I did and then had some doubts and nearly escaped."

"What happened?"

"She showed up and blocked my path," I answer with slight frown.

"Ah. So first date, how did you fare?"

"Okay I guess," I reply with a sight exhale of tension. "I was nervous at first," I admit and she smiles warmly at me. "But I think it was the gentle nudge I needed."

"For what?"

"For trying it again."

"Another date?" Stella wonders and I nod my head in agreement. "Brave man."

"You told me to loosen up right?"

"Right. So I take it you will be seeing her again?" Stella asks with a slight swallow and my brain wants me to hope she's jealous, but I'm sure she's just tired after her late night. _But if she was jealous there would be hope_, my brain reminds me and I have to quickly qualify my response.

"It was a one time thing," I tell her firmly. "With Rose."

"Was it that bad?"

"No it was just...disappointing," I mumble in a nearly inaudible tone, my heart racing in anticipation. "Why was yours disappointing?"

"He um...I have a different kind of man in mind," Stella informs me and I look up and lock blue with green.

"What about him didn't you like?" I dare to ask, praying for an answer I can actually work with. Then much to my elation she tells me what I want to hear.

"He wasn't _you_," she finishes in a whisper.

_What? _My facial expression turns to one of complete and utter shock and surprise. _Did she just say she was disappointed in her date last night because he wasn't me? _No, my brain scolds you only wish you heard that.

"Stella?" I have to ask, unsure that I heard her correctly.

"Why was yours disappointing?" She counters; not telling me again what I so desperately want to hear from her. I take a deep breath and ready myself for my answer. _Will she laugh?_ Only one way to find out, my brain reminds me. _Just tell her!_

"Mac..." she urges.

"You know yesterday when I took that band of gold off I...I wasn't thinking about Rose at all. And I guess that's why the date was disappointing for me. I was thinking of someone else."

"Who were you thinking of?" Stella inquires in a quiet tone, I dare say there was a quiver in her voice.

"You," I admit in truth as I look up once more, allowing sapphire to collide with emerald in a showdown of quiet and reserved passion. She looks at me in surprise before her lips curls into a warm smile.

"Really?"

"When I saw you in that dress for a moment I wished it was the two of us leaving together," I tell her, wanting to get out my confession before I have a heart attack right here in her office and never get a chance to tell her what's inside my heart.

"Mac, I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted that," she starts and I quickly shake my head to counter her apology.

"Nothing to apologize for," I tell her in haste, taking another intake of air. "You looked beautiful," I confess and she leans forward in her chair, only a few feet of wood now separating us. "I forgot to tell you that last night. I guess I was distracted."

"Do you distract easily?" She asks me in a playful tone.

"Only around you," I admit in a soft whisper, the words almost choked on the way out. "And especially in that dress."

"Hmmm you distracted might be kinda nice to see up close and personal," she urges and I know this is the break I have been looking for.

"Care to distract me tonight?" I chance to ask, my heart rate nearing critical. Thankfully she doesn't call me on my lame attempt at asking her out but readily agrees, putting my mind and nervous anxiety instantly at ease.

"I would love to," she replies with a warm smile.

"Really?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes really," she confirms as she reaches out and gently squeezes my hand. "I would love to go out with you tonight."

"Great, I'll swing by your of..."

"You can pick me up at home Mac," she informs me. "You have been there before."

"You don't mind?"

"Kinda makes it official," she smiles and my mind is at ease.

"Okay," I nod. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be looking forward to it all day," she answers warmly and my heart nearly melts.

I am about to say something else when I see Flack waving to me. "Duty calls."

"I'll be right there. There is just one other question I have."

"What is it?"

"Were you also distracted this morning while you were getting dressed?" She nods to the fact that I am not wearing a tie as I normally would.

"No, this was on purpose. Thank you for the suggestion."

"I like it," she compliments and my smirk turns into a warm smile.

"Then it was worth it."

As I take my leave, my brain now wonders what I'll be like for our first official date tonight. Will I survive? What will she wear? Where will we go? How do we end it? And while my brain ponders all these questions, trying to figure out any kind of answer, I know one thing is for sure, the day after yesterday never looked so bright and the future so promising.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so yes us smacked fans all wish Mac had acted on impulse and asked out Stella when he saw her in that dress but *alas* it remains in fanfic land! thanks again!! If you'd like to see a follow up one shot with Stella's thoughts and the date then please leave that in your review and if enough want it I will post, if not then please enjoy this as a one shot.

**PS:** All I Need, updated tomorrow


	2. The First Date

**Title: The Day After  
****Chapter 2 - The First Date**

**A/N 1:** Thanks for all the amazing reviews and support for 'The Day After' and the requests for this next part. Hopefully you'll like this one just as much. And yes this is Stella's POV. Part in italics in the beginning is the flashback to the scene from the eppy before the season 1 finale, "The Closer" when they were in the lab together and she asks about his ring.

**A/N 2:** oh and I know two updates in one day. But I hadn't intended to upload Happy Anniversary until yesterday so hope that's okay and you're all not mad at me (eek!)

* * *

_The day before was such a day of revelations for me. First of all Mac's determined confession about Quinn Sullivan's declaration of innocence to his feelings of helplessness about what he was feeling when Claire was taken on 9/11. In that diner, at that moment, with me, he was so vulnerable; showing me such an innocent, lost side of Mac Taylor that no one else was privileged to glimpse; and my heart yearned for him right there, new feelings developing. His soft voice, broken expression and firm determination opened up something in my heart; something that prompted me to ask him a very forward question a few hours later. _

_Mac and I were sitting in one of the evidence rooms and once again he showed me another side, he was happy, excited; emotions I thought he had shelved, that day especially but once again dared to express them only to me. And I was so affected by his attitude that I couldn't help but ask Mac about his wedding ring and why he hadn't taken it off. I was curious as to what it would take to get him to offer himself up to another part of life. But his words that followed were unsure, scared even; afraid that if he removes his shield he'll be vulnerable to life and love, something Mac Taylor tells himself he can't afford to let happen. I was disappointed with his answer and although I pasted on a tight smile, my heart was racing, I wondered if he could tell that I was lying. It wasn't okay. I wanted that ring off. Why? Because I wanted to be the one that he took the ring off for. I wanted to be the first._

And that brings us back to today. When I saw Mac wiping the blood off his hands, I wanted more than anything to pull him into my arms and thank god that my partner and best friend was spared the tragedy that befell the other male patron, especially knowing that Mac always likes to rush in where angels fear to tread, putting his own life and safety last. But with Don there, I held back and it was Mac's business as usual demeanor that forced my head back to the crime scene in an instant. I went about my job telling myself that today was going to be a regular day, but then something changed; or more importantly someone changed it, _Rose Whitley_.

An everyday, regular person. No one famous or outstanding in anyway; but a person that now held the key to my future happiness in her nimble hands. I watched her approach, thinking nothing of it as Mac had told me in casual terms she was a witness; he certainly never implied that she wanted more from all this than to tell her side of what happened and be on her way. She approached me with trepidation; the sound of her voice telling me one story, but her eyes and body language telling me another. Dealing with people who have ulterior motives, I knew she wanted something more _personal _from me than to tell about what happened this morning. Mac called her _a woman_ as if she was just another patron and to treat her so. And that's what I did; until she forced my game to change.

_'Distracted...working up the nerve to talk to this guy...'_ when she first said that my look was, I don't care, I just need anything that can help us and who cares about some guy you are distracted by. I tried to sound engaging by agreeing that her focus was on _him_, but when I asked who he was and she pointed out Mac, my world stopped. I was speechless. I turned to her and lamely replied _thanks_. She was distracted by Mac? My Mac? _My Mac? _My brain scoffs. _You have no claim_. I have more claim than _Rose_ does, I argue in return.

I watched her take her leave, her eyes never really focusing on me, they were solely fixed on the handsome man behind us; a man we are now both vying for the attention of. I stood, as if frozen in time, watching her approach him with something other than work on her mind. She's just going to thank him right. I mean that's the proper thing to do when someone saves your life. Could she want more? _No, why would she want more?._ But as she nears him, my heart rate starts to rise. What is wrong with me? _You're jealous_, my brain states in truth. I am not! _Then leave_, I am told. But I can't. I asked him yesterday about the ring and despite the damn fact that I have a date tonight, I don't want him to be with anyone other than me; I don't want her to be asking for a date.

I study his body language, cold and separate, his words I'm sure warm and comforting as is his attitude toward anyone he meets that needs his help. But she wants more, I could tell by the way she was watching him and then walked over; her fists clenching and unclenching, her mind pondering something more than a simple thank you. Is she going to ask him out? Here at a crime scene?

I watch her body language as she leans into him, the words I don't need to hear. I'm a woman, I don't have to hear to know what she's asking. She wants a date, something more than a simple thank you. I watch her pull a card. Her number? Private or professional? _You wish it was professional! _My brain taunts my helpless predicament.

I watch Mac's body stiffen and I can tell he's uncomfortable with her simple request to spend some intimate time with him away from a work setting; much less a grisly crime scene. I watch him take her card and frown, is Mac going to say yes? And why does that suddenly bother me? _It bothers you because you were the one that asked about the ring, you were the one that wanted him to take that next step with you, you were..._shut up! I command my brain as it offers me the very sentiments I know are truth. But when he looks over at me, its business as usual and I feel myself stiffen automatically.

He offers me a small uncomfortable smile and I figure the best way to help my floundering partner is to get us back onto the case as soon as possible.

However, as I watch Rose Whitley walk away, turning back to stare at the man she's obviously attracted to and I feel something inside my own stomach start to tighten. _Am I jealous?_ No, this is Mac. Mac Taylor; my solid, stable partner that still wears his wedding ring. Of course after his swim, he's forgotten it and so she has the false hope that he's somehow open to dating; that's he's unattached. Is he? Did he say yes to her invitation? And again, why am I bothered if he did? _You're jealous_, my brain offers. That would mean I feel something more than friendship for Mac. _You do!_

But as I allow my eyes to linger on my partner for a few more seconds I finally start to notice a few things I didn't before. How his eyes gently crease when he rewards someone's smallest effort with a warm smile, how his shoulders gently flex as he answers a tough question, how his slightly mussed up hair adds a boyish charm that somehow has me completely captivated. How hard and firm his body looks under the fresh t-shirt he just covered himself with. How come I never noticed before? Did it take another woman's attention; her nervous persistence to spend some intimate time with him, to force me to notice the man that has been in front of me all along? _No, it just forced you to realize that time is against you!_

_Stella snap out of it!_ I command myself as I hurry in his direction, thankful that Rose has finally disappeared. I met the poor woman for only a few minutes but already my disdain for her attention to my partner is starting to eat away at my rationale and I pray I never have to lay eyes on her again.

I had always wondered if this day would come, the day when I would have to witness my partner finally taking that next step; finding the courage to wonder what the rest of the world holds for him in the way of another emotional connection. It never bothered me before because Mac always turned down even the smallest attention; from those in the lab or those in a more informal setting. But this was new; he took the card, gave her the smallest promise of hope that he might actually be returning some romantic affection in return. Part of me had always thought that I would be the woman that he would show that first display to; it was selfish but somehow it put my mind at ease all these years. Now I was in danger of losing that; that small dream, that small glimmer that I would be the one that Mac Taylor would turn to for his first romantic release.

I swallow back some nervous anxiety and continue to his side. Wanting to make sure he's okay; always concerned about him, that will never change. But wanting to see if he'll offer any insight into what Rose Whitley wanted from him. However, he doesn't mention it and so I take my cue from that. If he wants to be all business then that's what it will be.

"Mac?"

"Finish up here Stella. I'll meet you back at the lab," Mac's smooth voice mentions, but all my eyes can fix on are his tight arms flexing under the white t-shirt that he's still wearing; forcing my brain to want to offer images that have no place even being contemplated at a crime scene. I mumble okay and then hurry back into the diner to finish up with Danny and Aiden, forcing my mind to get back where it belongs, no longer dwelling on the manly scent my partner's tempting body was offering me a few minutes ago.

By the time I get back to the lab, Mac is back to his old self, suit, tie and band of gold; my partner is back. He doesn't mention Rose or what they talked about, what she wanted of him and it kills me that his silence will be the main thought in my mind the rest of the day. Maybe it was nothing after all! Oh why the hell am I busy tonight? I don't even want to go, I said yes to be nice. Did he? Did he say yes to whatever invitation Rose offered just to be nice? Did he this morning allow his guard to be let down to the point that he actually contemplated a first date? With her? _Meow_, my brain scoffs and I curse myself. Sometimes I hate being a woman, we jump to petty jealous conclusions so fast; especially when it involves an amazing man.

Thankfully the case takes a big twist and my mind was focused on that for the rest of the day. The case wrapped up pretty fast and by the time I was getting ready for my date I was now wondering what Mac was doing. What did Rose give him? Her phone number? Home address? Restaurant address? Bra size? Stella! Mac is a handsome man, she could be that bold! Damn I hate her! _You're jealous,_ my brain laughs. Sadly its right, I am jealous.

Mac tells me he's going to check on Amy and then finish up a few things. But on the cab ride home, my mind was now focused on Mac instead of my date. I absently picked out a black dress that I just bought, put up my hair but inside feel the need to head back to the lab; wanting to see Mac one last time. Mostly to satisfy my morbid curiosity if he was going out with Rose or if not, what line he handed her as he did the rest. As I near his office my heart is about to explode. Will he like my dress? And why all of a sudden do I want his approval first?

I notice his eyes watching as I walk into his office, offering me a hungry gaze that I have never seen him offer before. His eyes dropped to the thigh slit in my black dress, lingered for a few seconds and then finally locked with my eyes before dropping back down and I could tell the way he quickly changed the subject from my dress to the case at hand that he was struggling with some inner emotions that I was not privy to. But I think it's when he told me he had somewhere to be that I at once realized he was taking that next step and it wasn't with me. I didn't tell him to have a good time because I couldn't; I wanted it to be with me. I offered a quick swallow and then offered to help with his tie, his warm scent feeding new desires that I shouldn't be feeling for the man before me, my partner, my best friend. My Mac. I told myself to focus, that I already had a date waiting and Mac was already taken. Taken?

I finally free him of the piece of silk and then work on the first few buttons, my heart racing as we stand inches apart and I am wondering how come I haven't felt these things in the past. I mean I stand close to Mac every day but I have never felt this; my heart is racing and as I get a small glimpse of smooth skin under his dress shirt, I am hoping that their date tonight will just last a few hours and then he'll be back home alone. It's selfish and somewhat possessive and I dont know how to change what I am feeling right now. Desire? Certainly more than friendship.

I regrettably take my leave, wishing I was staying to help with a case, but it's not to be and as I turn back his eyes lock with me one more time and I hope more than anything that I'll be the next Lady that gets to enjoy some private time with Mac Taylor. Why didn't I ask sooner? My date just seemed to occupy some space for a few hours and that was it; nothing Id lament losing in the morning and not something I'll look back on with fondness. My date kept trying to engage me in discussion but my mind and heart weren't there; I didn't want to be here.

My mind kept wondering what Mac was doing and how things were going. Was he having fun? Will he see her again? Will he kiss her goodnight? And by the time I get home, the past few hours with a total stranger have been erased in favor of my partner's handsome face dancing around in my tired brain as I go to sleep. He ruined it for the rest of the night; his quiet presence holding my mind and heart captive despite the fact that I wasn't with him.

I have never gotten ready so fast in my life; wanting to get to the lab and pry every last detail out of my elusive partner. However this morning when he comes in and offers me coffee and I see his wedding ring is off, my heart sinks. She did it; she made him take it off. For good? She was the first and my happy dream is over. Or is it?

But when we start talking and he offers me one of the most amazing confessions I think I have heard from anyone, _'I was thinking of you...you looked beautiful...distract me tonight...'_ my heart melts completely. I wanted nothing more than to put both hands on his suit jacket and pull him close, devouring those tempting lips with hungry kisses and telling him that he'll never need another woman as long as I am alive. But when he hinted at a date for tonight between the two of us I couldn't accept fast enough. I dont care if I sounded easy; in truth he didn't ask soon enough. And the fact that he actually came to the lab without a tie, means a lot more in unspoken words than the cute excuse he just offered.

Thankfully the day was busy with the case but as I was taking my leave to get ready for my first official date with Mac, my heart is racing. He's seen the black dress and that I know he approves of. But that was also worn for another man; and I want whatever I choose to be for him, to ensure that he knows that I chose something just for him. I am not expecting anything from tonight except to spend some quality time with my best friend in a social setting, the first I think since our small outing to the dog show.

I still laugh as I remember waiting at the seats for Mac and then him coming back with two hot dogs. I still shake my head at his playful attitude for the rest of the night; a night I should have acted on further but didn't. Thankfully I have been given that opportunity now and am gong to seize it with all my emotional strength. I finally settle on a dark green cocktail dress, one I know he's never seen before, but one that will bring out the color of my eyes. My excitement, as I put on some perfume and then reach for my stiletto's has already reached an all time high and I wonder if I am feeling this good before the date, what will I be feeing when Mac and I say goodnight? I am not thinking about sex as I know that will be far too soon, but no matter what, I'll not close my apartment door until I have tasted those lips at least once. Twice?

However as the minutes tick slowly past, another thought crosses my mind. What if Mac doesn't show? He said the only reason he stayed at the bar with Rose last night was because she caught him trying to leave and then he felt like he owed it to her to stay. What if he really isn't ready? His words this morning tell me to push aside my doubts and thankfully as I hear a soft knock on the door, the negative thoughts have disappeared. With a wide smile and racing heart I hurry to the door to greet my partner.

I open the door and greet with a warm smile, my eyes once again feasting on the handsome man before me. As I said before, why haven't I _noticed_ him before?

"You look beautiful tonight," he compliments in a quiet voice, unsure and hesitant of what he's offering, once again proving to me that this is a completely new field for him and he's the one inexperienced. But I am not about to let his lack of dating skills ruin anything.

"You look pretty great yourself," I praise and his lips curl upward. _But then again, he always looks good_, my brain reminds me.

"New dress?" He wonders with some nervous anxiety.

"Just for you," I tell him in truth and he looks at me in surprise.

"Really?" He asks, not suggesting I'm lying but finding it hard to believe that I would reserve something so special just for him.

"Really."

He helps me with my coat and we finally head outside and into the waiting Avalanche. Mac tells me he wasn't sure where we'd go and would probably be too nervous to drink anything over one drink; same as the night before.

"I don't care where we go Mac," I casually remind him and his face relaxes a little bit more. I watch his fingers grip the steering wheel and I am almost tempted to tell him to pull over and let me drive or we can take a cab if it'll make him feel more at ease. But I remind myself that while I might have a few years recent dating experience behind my belt, this is Mac's first, well second attempt in almost four years and I need to cut him some slack; his nervous anxiety is nothing to do with me. At least I hope not.

We reach a small cozy restaurant that is closer to my apartment and then both walk in, mostly talking about work and what the next few days might mean for a case we just started. We are shown to a small booth, Mac's hand automatically resting on the small of my back and I swear my heart just exploded. And like the time my hand instantly warmed when it touched his face in an intimate way the night before, when his hand lingers, my skin is on fire. We take our seats and Mac's eyes are darting nervously around before they lock with mine once more and he offers me a shy smile.

"Why are you so nervous?" I ask in a quiet tone as I tenderly wrap my fingers around his. "Second date jitters or something else?"

"As I'm sure you have guessed, it's been awhile since I have um...done this; been with a woman in a social setting, even you."

"You know being with me should be easier than with others."

"Why?"

"Because I know you Mac, and I'm not going to ask the tough questions I know you hate answering when anyone new tries to worm their way into your life," I confess and his body finally exhales.

"Does saying thank you sound lame?"

"Sounds endearing," I whisper as I gently squeeze his hand and his face warms.

"This is new for me."

"It's only your second..."

"No, I mean being here like this...with you," Mac replies as he looks at his fingers still intertwined with mine before he looks back up. "Us being here as well...something other than partners."

"And does that scare you?"

"Actually not as much as I thought it would."

"I'm glad Mac," I state in truth. I continue to drown in the warm sapphire pools before me and can't help but wonder if his heart is racing as fast as mine. Funny I wasn't this nervous last night; in fact I haven't been this nervous on a date before. Its not a bad feeling; more like I just can't believe my good luck kinda feeling; butterflies in my stomach. I feel like a teenager on their first date; the one where the girl waits for the cutest boy to ask her out and when he finally does she almost can't believe it's true. That's how I am feeling right now. Is this real? Me and Mac? On a date? Our first date?

"What did you talk about last night?" I ask Mac after a few minutes of silence start to build.

"Mostly about work and such. She works for a law firm but...what did you talk about last night?" Mac's turn to wonder.

"Work," I reply in haste and one side of his mouth tugs into a warm smile.

"Work," Mac lets out a small exhale as he finally reaches for the menu, his body still tense. After a few more painful minutes of silence I gently take the menu from his hands and he looks up at me in wonder.

"This is killing me Mac, I know you're nervous but you don't have to be unless you don't really want to be here."

Mac takes my hand this time and holds it firmly in his. I finally feel some warmth in them and take comfort in that small feeling. "I do want to be here. I um...I don't want to screw up and..."

"And you think if you don't watch every second you'll do or say something to ruin our amazing friendship?"

"Stella, you are my best friend," he confesses warmly. "I don't want to lose that."

"You never will. I give you my word I will never let either of us do that," I assure as I put my hand over his and give it a firm squeeze, my other hand still held warmly in his. "Okay so since we both know everything about each other's professional resume and history, time for the tough questions."

"What?" Mac asks with a slight gulp and I have to chuckle as the waiter comes to take our order. We both order our meals and then I look at Mac with a playful smile.

"Ready Mac?"

"Sure," he states with some hesitation.

"Okay. So if you could be eating anywhere else in the world right now, with me, where would it be? And if you say my apartment or yours, you will gain extra brownie points but that's cheating and won't count," I tease and his face returns a slight pout and I can't help but smile.

"Might sound odd but when I was in Beirut there was a small place just outside that had..." Mac's voice trails off as he starts into his story about some foreign culinary experience and I can't help but feel some small amount of pride as he leans back and his body untenses and his face starts to relax. A few minutes later our meals arrive and dinnertime conversation slows to what it should be between two people eating. My mind drifts back to what Mac offered about Rose. _We only talked about work, nothing personal until I told her I wasn't as ready as I thought I was, _he had told me. Take that Rose! _Very mature, _my brain groans.

"And you?" Mac's turn to ask me.

"When I first started in Narc I..." I start into a story and notice that Mac's eyes have locked onto my every word, every expression, every blink of an eye, daring me to look away but holding the quiet power that he knows I am unable. He has that affect on me, him and no other man.

We both reach for sugar for our after dinner coffee's at the same time and pause, our fingers lingering, heat starting to grow and electrical shocks being delivered as our skin stays connected for those few seconds.

"You first," Mac whispers with a shy glance. However, much to his surprise, I open the two sugars that I know are his standard and put them into his cup and he arches his brows in wonder. "Thank you."

"Come here," I gently invite and he leans in closer. My fingers rest on his chin, holding his face before me as he allows my lips to brush his on the way to his ear.

"You are welcome," I whisper, allowing his scent to tempt my already hungry brain. My face remains pressed against his and I swear I can hear his heart rate nearing critical. I finally pull back a little, my eyes locked with his once more, no audible words offered; nothing really needed as we both seem to just be enjoying the small intimate moment we are currently blessed with. We finally rest in our seats once again, finishing our coffee's and making light hearted conversation about the restaurant and all that it has to offer.

"I think..." we both start at once and then stop and stare at the other with a warm smile before I lightly laugh and his mouth offers a gentle chuckle.

"You first," he offers and I give him a firm nod.

"I just want to know how you are?"

"Honestly?" He queries and for a split second I switch roles, wondering if he's going to be the one to hand me the rejection line; that he's not ready for this or afraid to ruin our amazing bond; telling me tonight was a one time thing and it can't happen again. But then he surprises me.

"I don't want tonight to end."

I am speechless. Did he just say..._yes he did_, my brain confirms and my lips curl upward, my heart rate once again rising. But does that mean if I offered him more than a goodnight kiss at the door that he'd take me up on my offer? As much as I want Mac to spend the night; to offer me his most intimate embrace, something he hasn't offered another woman since Claire, I won't be disappointed if he does back out when I do ask.

"Mac?"

"I know it has to but..."

"But _this _doesn't have to end," I assure him, looking directly into his eyes, holding his gaze and allowing his lips to curl as he offers me a small nod in agreement. "Do you believe me?"

"I want to."

"But?"

"But I'm almost afraid if I move from this spot, I'll wake up and realize tonight was just a dream."

"How about I'll pinch you in the morning?" I playfully arch a brow and a small smirk escapes his lips.

"I um...Stella I don't know if I'm re..." he starts in a nervous ramble only to have me lean in close and gently touch his lips with my finger. His eyes close momentarily before he takes my hand and plants a warm kiss on it.

"When you are ready, I will be here," I state in truth.

"Are you sure?" His brow creases heavily.

"I am," I confirm.

"Okay," he smiles and my heart is at ease. "I guess we should go."

"We both have to work tomorrow."

"Right."

Mac helps me with my coat and once again his hand lingers on the small of my back as he guides me toward the front door and back outside. A few hours difference and already the city seems different; alive to me for the first time in years. Everything seems fresher, brighter and more inviting. I know nothing has physically changed for the world around us, but inside I know a new future has been offered; one that is much brighter than the one I faced only yesterday. We make small talk as Mac slowly drives me back home.

I wasn't expecting sex on the first date; that would have forced me to wonder if this was all just a dream. But I do have to wonder if I do invite him in would he accept? And if not, would he accept another night? We reach my apartment and without waiting for any kind of direction, he gets out of his side and opens my door; fully intent on ensuring that our evening ends just as it started with him at my doorstep.

"Thank you for an amazing evening Mac," I offer softly as I stand outside my apartment door, my heart about to explode.

"It was just as amazing for me," he states in a shy tone, probably wondering the dating etiquette on how to end an evening such as this. _Oh put him out of his misery already, _my brain laments.

I lean in closer, place my hand on his cheek and slowly guide his lips to mine, his body automatically pressing into mine, pushing me back up against the door. I capture his lips, tasting them with hesitation; warm and firm, unsure and giving all at the same time. His mouth floods mine with passion, electrical shocks that are felt all the way down to my feet. If he kissed Rose like this, she's tomorrow's crime scene! _Jealous_. I always was!

He pulls back and we are both a little breathless. "Stella...wow," he whispers and my face warms further.

"Wow for me too Mac," I admit like a nervous teenager, just given her first real kiss. My brain is still reeling, my heart racing and if I move from my spot my knees will buckle for sure. "You know if we both had fun tonight, it could mean that..."

"We'd have just as much fun next time?"

"Do you want a next time?"

"Do you?"

"More than you might know right now," I state in haste.

"Really?" He asks in surprise, as if not really believing what I just said.

"Tell you what. Just to prove how serious I am, tomorrow is Friday and I am asking you right now to dinner; here at my place, with me. Our first dinner Mac and I'm cooking."

This time it's his hand that gently cups my face and brings my lips to his before he plants a warm loving kiss on them before pulling back with a smile on his handsome face.

"I'd love to. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whisper almost out of breath. He waits until I get inside but it's me who opens the door and watches as he slowly heads for the elevator, offering him one last smile before he's taken from view and then I'm back inside my apartment. I lean against the door, face flushed and heart racing as my lips emit a childish squeal of delight at what just happened. And while last night my date couldn't end fast enough, I know that from now on, my time spent with Mac will never be enough. I want this; a future with him, a man I want to love; a man I know I love. And I don't care how it long it takes him to fully open up and commit his future and love to me; in my heart I know he's worth waiting for.

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:** So I have decided to add a few more firsts, first dinner, first night and first morning after (a total of 5). I was going to have them all separate but figured they'd fit better as a mini romantic story than one shots. Hopefully you'll want these other three just as much and let me know (sorry don't like to presume). Thanks to you all in advance! I'm having fun with this! It's another first for me (a short romantic ficlet!).


	3. The First Dinner

**Title: The Day After  
****Chapter 3 - The First Dinner**

**A/N:** As always you guys truly rock and I only hope you continue to like this chapter just as much. This one and the next two will be split between Mac and Stella's POV. And sorry for the delay, I just finished this last night and hope it makes sense!

* * *

_'Breathe Mac...just breathe,'_ my brain commands as the elevator doors close and Stella's beautiful face is taken away, my head rests against the wall and I close my eyes. My heart is still racing from the kiss; the moment that her lips crushed mine I believe will be firmly planted in my mind and heart for the rest of my life. I must have floated home because by the time the I am locking my apartment door, I don't even realize how I managed to get home safely; my mind was no where on concentrating on the road or anything other than the past few amazing hours I spent with an even more amazing woman.

I slowly start to undress, my face still flushed and once again, I'm going to go to sleep with a part of Stella still on my being, wanting her to keep me company through the night. As much as the _'guy' _part of my brain wanted to follow her into her apartment and experience something even more amazing, I just had to ensure that I survived my first date with a woman that I actually wanted to spend some personal time with.

"Tonight was different Claire," I start into my one sided conversation as I hang up my suit jacket and get started on my dress shirt. "I um...took the chance and asked Stella out this morning...she said yes," I finish with a soft whisper as my face warms once more, my brain flashing me images of when she first opened the door. "She wore green, I think it's now my favorite color. Silly right?" My lips gently offer a soft chuckle. "I was nervous. Damn I thought I was going to pass out or...well something. But I didn't. You would have been proud."

I finish dressing for bed and then slump down on top, my mind too restless to sleep. I fold my arms under my head, resting on my pillow and stare absently at the ceiling. "She looked beautiful. I hope that is not wrong to say," I take a deep sigh and glance over at a small picture of Claire beside a box that houses my now absent wedding band. "I hope not because I know you'd approve; you always talked highly of Stella."

My head slumps back down and I close my eyes, my bedside light still on as I know sleep is a long way off. "She asked me for dinner tomorrow night," I state as I slowly open my eyes, my brow creased. "I know I shouldn't be nervous but I um...I am nervous; feel like a damn teenager," I smirk, my lips offering a nervous chuckle as I slowly roll onto my side. "First feeling since...you left and I actually like it. I thought I wouldn't, but I um...I really do and can't wait to experience it all."

Rose left nothing in my mind and heart that I wanted to dwell on; certainly never left me with a feeling of wanting more, or wondering what she is doing. But I wonder about Stella. What is she doing right now? Relaxing? Already asleep? In the shower? My heart races as I picture Stella's perfect body standing naked under the hot water.

"Mac!" I scold myself as my body starts to tingle. I quickly open my eyes, willing the image of Stella's tempting body to disappear from my hungry brain. "I wonder what she'll make for dinner tomorrow?" I ponder and my mind and body are back where they belong. But then as I think about what might happen after dinner, my anxiety returns. "Would she want more than dinner from me? Would I from her?" _Would you be ready to spend the night if she asked?_

"Well it has been four years. Yes I do want that. I think I did the minute I saw her in _that black dress_, damn it," I lightly shrug as my lips emit a weary sigh. "But I can't suggest that to her, I don't want her to think that I just wanted to say yes because I wanted sex." I curse myself as I finally push my weary body under the covers, turn off the light and roll onto my stomach and slump my face into the pillow, praying for my heart to slow to a normal rate so that I could get some kind of rest.

But as I think about spending the night in Stella's arms, my mind is once again active and sleep is no where in sight. "Ah damn it!" I angrily huff as I flip onto my other side, hoping to get comfortable; but alas nothing seems to work.

The night before, I did remember what Rose wore and what we talked about; it's part of my job to recall details from any situation that I am faced with. And if anyone asked me what she wore, how her hair was and the place of her employment I could rattle it off without coming up for air. But that's just it; it's details, information, nothing more than a few hours that added another event in my otherwise dull social life.

But tonight...with Stella was different.

I remember the way her emerald eyes sparkled when she first opened the door and greeted me. Perfect plump lips dusted with a wine colored lipstick that curled upward as she whispered in a soft melodious tone my name; telling me that I looked pretty good after I told her how amazing she looked. _'Thank you,' _she had whispered, her long dark lashes gently brushing perfect olive skin as her eyes momentarily dropped with a hint of shyness that warmed my heart instantly.

The olive green cocktail dress that just hugged her curves; the curves that I swear serve to fuel my fantasies long after my eyes have finally closed for the night. Her hair was up, my new favorite style with some golden highlights hanging down, curls teasing me, calling me to pull one and watch it spring back up with childish delight. She had chosen a soft fruity scent that tempted me whenever she would lean in close, her body pressed up against mine, fueling my growing desires. Her stilettos, jeweled clutch, wool coat and simple diamond earrings.

I remember it all; every last word she offered, every laugh, whisper, teasing comment and of course, every hungry kiss I was blessed to enjoy. Her perfect lips still call to me, whispering, _'kiss me Mac,'_ into the stillness of my room. So with those sweet words dancing around inside my brain, I finally allow sleep to tug my eyelids closed for the night and surrender to the dark realm of slumber.

However, once again, two hours before my alarm goes off I roll back onto my other side and glare at the clock in anger. But knowing that sleep is a luxury I can't afford, I slowly push myself out of bed and head into the bathroom, grabbing my razor and forcing my brain to get my day officially started. But as I allow my mind to dwell on what might happen tonight, my lips curl into a wide smile and I almost shave the wrong side of my face.

_Relax, you'll probably have dinner and then call it a night; alone_. "Alone," I huff with a weary sigh. I used to like my solitude, thankful for the quiet that the lab doesn't afford. But then I realize that the reason I spend more time at work than at home is because I hate silence; I loathe solitude and fear that my epitaph will read, Mac Taylor died alone and in silence.

_Now you're over reacting,_ my brain chides as I turn on the hot water. But I know I'm right, I spend most of my time at the lab because that's where Stella is. I want to be with her; all the time. _Well it has been four years_, my brain reminds me as I allow the hot water to loosen up my tense frame. I quickly finish up my shower, dry and head into my bedroom to dress for work. "I'll dress down tonight," I mumble to myself as I slowly button up a dark green dress shirt. I finally head into the lab, wondering what Stella will be wearing today.

I push my way into my office and see a steaming cup of coffee waiting with a small note on top.

_'Morning handsome, I have court this morning. See you tonight at six. Dress down and bring your smile. Stella.'_

"Can't wait," I whisper with a happy smile as I quickly tuck the small cardboard note into my breast pocket, her playful words occupying my brain until Danny shows up and offers me a new reprieve in the way of a new case. I was only able to interact with Stella a few times throughout the day but as five o'clock nears my nervousness is once again high. I wonder if she's as nervous as me? I doubt it, she's done this before.

Do I bring anything else? My smile. Dress down. Well I had planned that but I guess I could bring a bottle of wine. That would be acceptable right? Do I bring flowers? Wine and flowers? Too much? I offer myself a heavy sigh as I slowly head for home in wonder. With Rose I didn't really care what I did or say as I knew right from the start that it was just a situation I used to get myself back into the social dating arena. But now that I am here; here and ready to take the next step with Stella, a woman I want to date, to see as more than a friend, I am now wondering what other social graces I'll have to search my memory so that I don't screw this up.

Stella had told me to relax the night before; one of the best things about being such good friends is that she's right, I didn't have to face all the scary firsts as I did with Rose the night before.

_'Have you ever been married?_ She had asked and I had to launch into a small narrative about my life with Claire. Stella spares me that mental and emotional grief and I can just focus on how I really want to act and what my next moves if any will be. I choose a pair of casual khaki pants and a deep blue v-neck sweater, a splash of cologne and take a deep breath to try to calm my anxiety as I head for the door. I grab my leather jacket and then hurry outside.

My mother always told me that the best course of action when it comes to a woman is to follow your heart. And my heart tells me that I want to bring her flowers and a bottle of wine. Picking out a small bouquet of flowers was easy but picking out a bottle of wine was a chore. It's funny because as long as I have known Stella, I don't really know as many personal details as I think I do. What is her favorite food? Greek, that would be too predicable. Favorite dessert? Most women like chocolate but then Stella isn't like most women. Favorite color? Favorite movie? Favorite song? And by the time I am on the road again, heading for Stella's I realize that this activity called dating is going to require a lot more personal time and attention that I thought when I first found the courage to ask her out.

I knock on the door, my heart about to explode as I hear her approach. And I know whatever happens tonight, I want this, more than anything; I want Stella as more than a friend.

"Hi," I offer warmly as her beautiful face greets me. She's wearing dark pants, a fitted top and whatever she's made for dinner is giving whatever perfume she's wearing a run for it's money; both smell tempting. And as she closes the door, I know one this is for sure; tonight is another first and I won't leave until I have had a taste of whatever else she might want to offer. I have been afraid for far too long and I know that a chance like this won't come along again.

XXXXXXXX

I would never admit this to Mac, but from the moment I woke up today I was more than distracted thinking about tonight, my first intimate dinner with Mac than actually concentrating on work. Mac. A man I want more than a friend. I wasn't expecting to invite him for dinner this soon, but figure I've waited for a few years for him to take off that ring and now I'm going go show him that taking it off was worth all the personal tension he probably endured the hours before he actually removed it.

My face smiled all day as my mind replayed the simple but true words I wrote on the card that he later told me he would keep forever. We were only able to interact a few times as we both had different cases and I didn't even get to say goodbye before I left for the day; but had a higher purpose in mind than work. It's Friday night, my fridge was already stocked and I'm now wondering if Mac will want something more than just a simple meal.

"Would he even spend the night if I asked?" I ponder as I hurry about my apartment, making sure everything is just so, dinner already in the oven, cooking. Much like Mac, I too didn't sleep last night after our first date. My mind wanted to replay every second that I spent in his company; every delightful second. But the highlight of the night was the kiss; something I felt down to the tips of my toes.

"I'll definitely be getting a few of those tonight from him before he leaves. Leaves..." I whisper in sorrow. "Maybe I can just handcuff him to the bed and force him to stay," I lightly chuckle and my face instantly flushes as my brain flashes me an x-rated image and suddenly my heart is racing.

"Way to soon for that kinda stuff," I huff as I finish getting ready. I check myself in the mirror one more time; just as a soft knock is heard at the door. And unlike last night, when Mac and I would be heading out, tonight we'd be staying in; neither of us having to work tomorrow so the evening ahead promises to be long and relaxed. "And that's a very good thing."

I take a deep breath and pull the door open. He offers me a shy hello and my heart skips a beat. His blue sweater makes his sapphire eyes even warmer but I think it's the meek offering of wine and roses that has me completely captivated by the handsome man standing before me.

I invite him inside and now my heart is racing.

Mac stands before me with a timid smile on his handsome face before his arms automatically offer what he as brought, his contribution to tonight's dinner.

"I hate to come anywhere empty handed," he tells me in a soft tone and my heart melts.

"You are never empty handed," I smile as I lean in closer. "Just you is always more than enough," I whisper as I kiss his cheek and then glance down at the flowers in his hand. "But they are beautiful."

"So are you," he whispers in return as our faces stay almost pressed together, heat starting to form between us. Whatever cologne he is wearing is starting to tempt my brain for something more than a quick peck on the cheek and so I have to pull back before I act on something that should be saved for later.

"Thank you," I reply with a warm smile as I take the flowers. "Make yourself at home."

"Okay," Mac answers as I turn and head into the kitchen to put the flowers into a vase. However, when I hear nothing I head back into the living room to see him just standing in place.

"Mac?"

"Just um...so what should I do? I uh..." his voice trails offer nervously as his lips offer a slight smirk.

"You have been here before," I remind him.

"Not like this."

"Guess it's a good thing I put the whips and chains away," I tease and his face relaxes.

"Yeah good thing."

I walk up to him and gently pry the bottle of wine from his fingers and then caress his cheek. "Come with me," I tell him as I clasp his hand in mine and lead us to the living room and sit down on the couch, Mac's body pressing in beside mine. I can nearly feel his heart reverberating in the still room and my mind aches that he's so nervous.

"I want you to relax and enjoy yourself Mac."

"I know I um..."

"If it was too soon..." I start as he turns to me in haste, a look of anguish on his handsome face. I place my hand on his cheek and he momentarily closes his eyes; another gesture of love and trust that I will cherish forever.

"This is new for me," he tells me in a soft tone.

"What?" I gently urge, wanting him to open up further. As much as I know men in general hate talking about their emotions and feelings; Mac Taylor is the leader in that category. He's one of the most private men I know and probably for most of his life has been told that to open up; to show romantic emotion is a sign of weakness. I need to change that; starting tonight. He isn't weak; at any time.

So when he doesn't continue, I do.

"You know I know men get a bad rap when it comes to opening up and talking...well about anything. But to open up to me is a sign of trust and shows me that you want something more as I do."

"I want to Stella, just...well I have talked before...to other women I mean but um..." his voice trails off as he looks at me with a weak frown. "I guess I just want...I don't want...okay so would you like a glass of wine?" He asks in haste as his body makes a move to leave.

"Please Mac..."

I gently grip his hand and he slumps back down; his lips emitting a heavy sigh. "I just want this to work so badly I'm afraid of screwing up."

"And you think that you need to keep yourself in check every second or I might discover something I don't like and then call it quits?" I ask incredulously.

"Silly right?"

"Coming from you? Almost expected," I nudge his shoulder and finally his lips slightly curl upward. "But very unnecessary. As I said before Mac, last night on our amazing date, I know you. I have known you for a long time and our friendship will never break, it can only get better. But this..." I pause as I gently turn his face to mine and lean in close, brushing his warm lips with mine and then pulling back with a smile. "This I want as much as you and won't allow it to fail."

His face completely relaxes and soon his warm hands cup my face and a second kiss is well under way until he pulls back, my heart racing, face flushed and my breath almost spent.

"And damn can you kiss," I tease and he looks at me in surprise but then grins in response. "This is a new course for both of us, but one I think we have been waiting for, for a long time."

"And you're not disappointed that..." he starts only to have me press my thumb to his lips and stop his misguided speech.

"I'll never be disappointed in you Mac Taylor; that's a promise."

This time it's my turn to kiss him one more time before I pull back and then squeeze his arm. "If we start this now, we'll never eat."

"And that's a bad thing?" Mac blurts out and then looks at me in shock.

"I um...really?"

"I spoke too rashly," he pulls back with a slight wince. "Was it too forward?"

"Yes and I expect you to follow through later."

"Y-you do?" He stammers with boyish innocence.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Stella?"

"Wine Mac?"

"Um sure," he frowns as stand I up and offer my hand. Of course I want more from him. From the moment he opened the door I wanted to force him to the floor, take his clothes off and make love to him. The fact that, that possibility is on his mind tells me that my bold actions won't be misguided and I'm just hoping that later we can actually make this union complete with an amazing act of......

"Stella?" Mac's soft words break my thoughts as he grasps my hand and stands before me, a look of expectation on his handsome face.

"Wine...right," I state in haste, curls nervously dancing around my face as I lead him back toward the kitchen. Mac gathers up the bottle as he follows me into my modest kitchen, standing close and waiting patiently for instructions.

"The wine glasses are in that cupboard," I instruct as I place the bottle opener in his strong hand. "Just don't drink too much. Then you might be forced to spend the night," I gently flirt.

"I don't snore," he tosses at me and I can't help but smile.

"I do."

"I don't mind," he states and then looks at me once again in surprise. "I don't sleep so I guess we are even."

"I don't mind either."

XXXXXXXX

My stupid brain is refusing to cooperate! Damn it Mac! I curse myself again. That's twice in the span of about five minutes that I have hinted at spending the night; of wanting something more than a delicious supper and an amazing goodnight kiss like I had the night before.

I can't help it, watching her body move, her soft loving words of encouragement and her tempting scent all have the _'guy'_ part of my brain electrically charged. In fact the longer I stand near her, the faster I want to just take off her clothes and hold that amazing body against mine while we make love.

Mac! I know too soon. Well it has been four years. _Four...long...years..._my brain shouts at me and I just give my head a shake. As much as I might want to end this evening with a new union, the promise that something even more amazing is waiting, I'm not sure she wants that so now need to shelve my sexual urges and desires. _She flirted with you_ my brain reminds me. Even still..._Ever the gentleman_. And that's bad? _It's boring!_

I try to silence my stupid inner doubts as I reach for two wine glasses and pour us each half a glass and then put the bottle on the table. I stand in her kitchen and look around her apartment; really noticing it for the first time. I have only been here on a few occasions, and those were work related and my mind was of course distracted with the case to really notice everything that makes up the world of Stella Bonasera.

"And what is your critical eye telling you Mac?"

"Critical? Appreciative," I answer in haste and the tension immediately dissipates from her tone. "I never really looked before and I um...it's very homey, very you."

"Very...me," she ponders as she comes up close and instinctively wraps her arms around my waist, her chin resting on my shoulder. "What is very me?" She asks in a soft whispered tone that send shivers down my spine, her warm breath tickling the side of my face.

"The colors are very warm. The select ornaments are probably sentimental in nature. Everything has a vibrant energy to it...just like you. There is consistent..." I stop and then glance at her expression; one that had quickly changed from wonder to utter surprise. "What?"

"Just never thought you looked that closely Mac."

"Always did, just never told you. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she whispers with a warm smile. "I'm happy to hear it now."

"Trust me your place is a lot better than mine."

"Mine has food," Stella counters with a smile and I have to agree with a nod.

"And it has you."

"Has you tonight," she reminds me as she loops my arm in hers and drags me back to the kitchen. "I need your help with supper."

"Sure," I agree as we detach and I stand fixed in place waiting for directions. "Smells wonderful."

"You'll have to try it first."

"What is it?"

"Greek roasted lamb. I hope you like it."

"You could have served me water and it would have been fine," I answer absently and then shake my head. "Stella, I didn't mean to sound unappreciative or..." I stammer only to have her quickly silence me with a warm kiss.

"Stop beating yourself up for everything you say. You're easy to please, that's what you meant right?"

"Sounds so much better when you say it," I huff in exasperation and she just smirks. "But it does smell amazing and I'm sure I'll love it."

I take the medium sized roasting and carry it to the table and then watch Stella add a Greek salad, a dish of bread and a few other things that aren't familiar to me. My nervous anxiety skyrockets once again as I sit down across from Stella and she looks at me with a timid smile of her own.

"Now I'm nervous."

"Really? Why?" I ask in wonder.

"Well it's me now put to the test; wondering if you'll like what I have to offer and want more," she confesses in a small voice.

Much to the surprise and delight of both of us, my hand snakes out and gently squeezes hers, forcing vibrant emerald to collide with warm sapphire. "I like all you have to offer and I want more," I try to assure her and her face softens.

"Good then let's eat," she states, not allowing an uncomfortable silence to develop. Not really expecting her to dish out my meal, she's already done enough to more than impress me, I start to dish out my own helpings, generous of course because I am hungry.

"Mac," she giggles. "If you eat that much you'll be here for the entire night."

"And?" I playfully flirt in return and this time it's her face that warms. "But um...what is that?"

"Ah here," she smiles as she takes a piece of the bread, dips it into the foreign looking spread and then holds it up for me to take. But instead of just offering it to my fingers she gestures for me to move in closer and then places in my mouth. I taste the item and then look at her in surprise.

"Bet you thought you weren't going to like it?"

"I thought that but...it's really good," I stammer and she laughs. "Can I have some more?"

"As much as you want. How about this one?" She offers another foreign looking item.

"Wow lots of garlic," I state and her nose wrinkles as she leans in closer and kisses my lips.

"You're right, can't wait to try it," she teases and my faces warms. "Trust me Mac, if you kiss me later, I won't complain."

"Good to know."

We both start into our meal, my mind and...well entire being captivated by Stella's animated way of explaining to me where each item of food comes from which area in Greece and why it pairs well with the other items she's serving.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she agrees.

"Did you have all this just in the fridge waiting? Or is that presumtous?"

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"I had wanted to invite you for dinner for a while now and...well just never thought you'd agree."

"Really? Stella, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way," I state in sorrow as her fingers rest on mine.

"You always seemed so closed off and I wasn't sure you'd accept. Mac I didn't tell you this to make you feel bad in any way, I just wanted you to know."

"I have been closed off Stella, that's the truth and I don't want you ever to shy away from telling me the truth or anything you are feeling inside."

"And will you do the same for me?"

"I...sure," I reply and she chuckles. "What?"

"Men and talking. Like pulling teeth."

"Guilty as charged," I sigh heavily as I lean back in my chair. "But I'm trying right?"

"Better than you might ever realize," she squeezes my hand back and my mind is at peace. "Are you full?"

"Too full to move," I admit with a contented smile. "Thank you it was all delicious."

"Love to hear that; makes my hard work all the more worth it. So thank you."

"You are welcome. It was simply amazing, thank you. The best I have ever had."

"You are more than welcome. But Mac..."

"Yes?"

"The best is yet to come..."

"Stella? Do you mean..."

* * *

**A/N:** So hopefully you all liked this just as much and please leave me a note before you leave. Thanks as always; two more to go.


	4. The First Night

**Title: The Day After  
****Chapter 4 - The First Night  
**

* * *

Watching Mac throughout dinner was a refreshing insight into the life of a man I thought I already knew. Turns out that he was able to surprise me on more than one occasion. And not just his flirty little comments, even though those still have my brain racing at the thought that tonight might be everything I hoped for and more. He's already here; having a great time and that is half the battle won. He finally has relaxed and opened up, sharing dining stories from his childhood and in the Marines and once again has me completely captivated in the world of Mac Taylor.

I make my flirty comment about dessert and his face warms. I wish I could see into his brain because he sometimes seems okay with the idea of wanting more from me and then a few minutes later is unsure and pulls back. _Shesh and they say women need to come with a manual._ They never had a book made when Mac came into the world; he's one of a kind.

"What? Stella?" Mac's warm voice asks with hint of eager nervousness and I can't help but laugh. "You mean..."

"Dessert Mac?"

"More food?"

"For now," I wink and his face warms, another enduring characteristic that I absolutely adore about him. "Unless you are too full to eat more?"

"Did you make it?"

"I tried," I confess and his lips curl upward.

"Then I'd love to try it. What is it?"

"Something very sweet and exotic."

"You?" He once again blurts out and my face warms. "I uh...damn it! What did you put in my food?"

"Mac?"

"Well my brain doesn't seem to want to tell my mouth the proper things to say," he huffs and I can't help but laugh.

"Ah, well I put a little magic dust to make you fall under my spell."

"I think it's working," he gently frowns and I have to smile. "So can I help clean up?"

"If you want and then we'll put on some coffee, have our dessert and just relax. How does that sound?"

"Like the perfect evening."

I push myself up, take a plate and then head into the kitchen, not realizing that Mac is right behind me. I quickly turn, only to bump into him, nearly sending us both to the floor.

"Oh sorry," Mac whispers as his body stands pressed up against mine in my small kitchen.

"I just didn't hear you," I whisper in return as I look up into the warm sapphire pools before me; finding myself wanting to drown in them. "Thanks," I finally utter, once my brain starts to feed my mouth words again; my heart still racing at the closeness of his body against mine.

Mac hands me the plate and then turns and heads back to the table to finish his unspoken task of helping to clean up; something he must be accustomed to doing. And while I wasn't really expecting him to feel comfortable in such a role, I am more than delighted with his light banter about how clean up was structured at his house and in the Marine's.

He brings all the plates and soon is standing beside me, talking lightly and gently laughing about silly anecdotes about his and my past and I am now wishing that tonight will never end; that Mac will stay with me forever. _Stella!_ My brain quickly snaps me back to reality. Right too soon to be thinking long term. _Just get through tonight_.

"So where is the coffee?" Mac queries after the kitchen is finally clean.

"You know I didn't expect you to help with everything, we could have just left it for later."

"Wanted to show my appreciation for all the hard work you did," he praises warmly as he comes and stands before me, his hands automatically grasping my arms.

"I'm glad you liked dinner."

"It was amazing," he whispers as he pulls me close, his lips crushing mine, rendering my senses instantly numb and my heart about to explode. I pull away a bit breathlessly and I notice his face too is flush. "Coffee?" He wonders.

"Coffee," I echo lamely. Oh where are those chains! He has to stay the night now! My brain finally snaps me back to reality and I turn on my heel and head for a small cupboard. But just as it's about to tumble to the floor, Mac steps in. His left fingers rest on my side, which thanks to my sweater has left them connecting with bare skin; the right helps my hand steady the item I was trying to get at.

"Thanks," I offer as I twist my head to the side and smile. His fingers still linger on my side and I swear that part of my body is on fire. No other man has ever had this kind of instant affect on me; as I said to myself before, how come I never noticed? I could have been experiencing this a few years ago? But maybe he wasn't really ready a few years ago? Maybe it was Rose that got him to finally open up. Damn her! But he's with me and she's history. I'll take comfort in that.

Mac's hand moves from my side to the small of my back as I set the coffee maker down on the counter and then get to work, very well away of Mac's hovering presence as I continue to work.

"Let me finish?" He offers with a soft tone. "This is at least something I am familiar with."

"I'd love that. I'll get dessert ready."

I ask him about what type of coffee he likes to make at home and once again the mood in the kitchen is light and friendly, both of us laughing and talking about interesting coffee events in our lives and how both of us would be found dead in minutes if coffee suddenly vanished from the planet.

I carry the dessert to the table and then sit down and watch Mac in the kitchen with the coffee and smile, my mind and heart at ease. He looks up and his face warms, my heart instantly melts.

"Be right there."

"No hurry," I assure him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good to know," he mentions as he sits down and places the steaming up before me.

"Just how I like it, dark and strong," I gently flirt and his mouth tugs upward once more.

"So what are you getting me into here?" He queries as his eyes rests on the sweet pastry before him.

"Baklava."

"Pardon?" He arches his brows and I can't help but lightly laugh.

"Here Mr. Skeptical," I tease as I cut off a small bite size piece and bring it to his mouth. His strong fingers grasp mine as he finishes the task of putting it into his mouth and trying it.

"Well?"

"Very good," he states with another hint of surprise. "Tonight has been a real eye opener."

"Food wise?"

"In many ways," he tells me firmly as he takes a sip of his coffee. "You are amazing, you know that? I mean to be able to put together an...well an amazing meal after working so hard...being up so early..." his voice trails off as his hand covers mine and squeezes. "I almost dont deserve all this."

Hearing the sorrow in his voice, shatters my heart in an instant. I lean in closer and tenderly taste his lips once more. "You are more than worth any effort and deserve the best," I offer in truth and his looks at me with a slight frown. "But thank you."

XXXXXXXX

Offering Stella such a heartfelt compliment was spoken in truth. I sit back and listen to how she went about keeping today from driving her insane and I'm entranced. I mean I knew her capable of...well anything at all, but this...truly amazing. I almost feel stupid saying that word so often, but I am amazed. These past few days have been real firsts and now I lament the fact that I didn't take the ring off sooner; I could have been experiencing this and more. _Better late than never!_ My brain reminds me.

I take a piece of the tempting dessert and offer to feed her as she did for me, and am thankful that she's just as game for anything that I might try to attempt. I am so far out of my league when it comes to initiating anything romantically exciting that I do have to wonder if she'll tire of me after the initial attraction has worn off. But it hasn't for me and I wonder if it will for her?

"Mac? I can hear you thinking," she mentions and my attention is snapped right back to her. "Second thoughts about dessert?"

"Dessert was fantastic," I tell her in truth. "But I am full and just want to relax. Is that okay?"

"More than okay. Want to retire to the living room?"

"Would love too."

We both stand up, coffees in hand and slowly head back into her living room and ease into the couch we were in about two hours ago. I put down my coffee and then allow instinct to take over as I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her even closer. With her body pressing into mine, my core temperature starts to skyrocket as she turns and looks at me, soft golden curls tickling my sensitive skin.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden? Tired?"

"Content. Does that sound silly?"

"Well I'm pretty content right now also but..."

"But what?" I gently ask

"But I have to wonder what you are really thinking about?"

I twist myself around to face her and offer a timid smile, my heart racing. Do I tell her? _Better late than never._ "I um...I don't know how to say this Stella," I start and her fingers around me tighten, perhaps wondering if I want to back away as she probably assumes I will.

"You have fun tonight but now you are thinking all of this was too soon and so you want to leave but don't want to hurt my feelings?" She wonders.

I look at her in surprise. She's worried that I'm not having fun? I gently cup her face in mine and bring her lips to my face. I lean in closer, crushing her lips with warm desire and passion, my heart rate nearing critical. Her lips offer a soft moan of delight just as I pull back.

"Mac," she whispers. "That better not be a goodbye kiss," she warns with a warm smile.

"No. You asked me earlier what I was thinking about. I was thinking about us and um...and how I wish I had done this earlier."

Stella looks at me in shock, almost not believing the words I just offered. "Mac...I what...really?"

"You sound surprised."

"Thought you wanted to leave."

"Sorry if you thought that, that wasn't my intent. I just didn't want to scare you either."

"Really?" Stella asks in disblief.

"Yes really, was just to afraid and...and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Just am," my voice trails off as my lips curl into another nervous smirk. "But thank you for tonight."

"Tonight isn't over yet Mac."

"I never slept with Rose."

"What?" She asks me in shock.

"Rose I...I never slept with her. I didn't even kiss her. Stella I don't know why..." she interrupts my speech with another hungry warm kiss.

"You told me before. Why bring that up now?"

"When you asked me about taking my ring off I was scared but I wanted it to be you. The first and...I can't do this."

"It's okay Mac," she whispers as her hand rests on my flushed face. "Please tell me. I won't be mad I'm not the first."

"No you don't understand. You are the first," I insist and her eyes widen in wonder.

"What?"

"The first I actually _wanted_ to take a chance with after um...well after Claire. I guess Rose just forced me to realize that it was time and to stop hiding behind my shell. It wasn't really her who...what I'm trying to say is..." I allow my voice to die out with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry," I smirk, my hand tightly grasping hers for much needed comfort.

"Why are you sorry? Please Mac never be sorry to tell me how you feel."

"Just...well never had to explain anything to anyone that I really...care about since Claire and..."

"Care Mac?"

"I care for you Stella and I would be lying if I said my feelings were just friendship."

This time it's her who's rendered speechless and my lips taste hers once more. But when I pull back, I notice her eyes starting to mist and I'm once again at a loss as to what she's feeling or thinking.

"Stella, if you don't feel the same I..." I start only to have her gently press her thumb to my lips and my eyes momentarily close.

"Mac, I love you," she whispers and my eyes open in shock.

"What?" I ask in surprise, my heart nearing failure. Did she just say she loves me? _Better not blow it!_ My brain warns. But sadly I do. "Why?" I ask. It was an innocent question but one I know wasn't the right one as the mood was instantly broken. _Way to blow it._

"I um...just do," she pastes on a tight lipped smile.

"Stella, I...damn it that was stupid to say!"

"Mac its okay," she states in haste as she pulls back slightly and I curse myself instantly. _Way to go!_ My brain yells in anger. She quickly pushes herself up off the couch, stifling a small sniffle and I'm instantly heart sick.

"Stella wait," I call as I hurry after her. I gently grab her arm and turn her around to face me and my heart shatters as I'm forced to witness salty tears that have formed as a result of my pig headedness. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Mac, please don't. It's okay," she begs in a tormented whisper as my warm fingers, tenderly brush away a stray tear. "Do you know how hard it is to have worked with you for the past number of years, draw closer to you, come to care for you and yes have fallen in love with you; only to not be able to tell you that for fear I'd scare you away?"

"Scare me away? Stella that isn't possible."

"It's um...it's okay Mac."

"I didn't know...please Stella," I beg in sorrow.

"I don't want you to make excuses or tell me what you think I want to hear if you don't mean it."

"Stella I..."

"I love you because of the amazing, wondering, kind, caring, compassionate, handsome man that I have come to call my best friend. It's hard for me to explain to you _why_ I love you Mac. You are my life and...I'm sorry if you weren't ready to hear it."

"I didn't mean it sound so cold Stella," I frown.

"Do you know how wonderful you are?" She queries and I shake my head no.

"I just made you cry Stella, trust me I don't feel very wonderful right now," I wince, cursing myself once again. I pull back and her arm shoots out to stop me. "I should go I guess."

"These aren't sad tears."

"But I thought that..." my voice trails off in confusion. "What?"

"I just don't want to scare you away Mac. So maybe I should say sorry."

"Please don't Stella. I um...I just...I just needed to hear that."

"Mac?"

"If you want me to leave, then tell me and I'll go."

"Kiss me again Mac, please?"

She doesn't have to ask me twice as I carefully gather her into my arms, holding her close as her trembling body starts to still as our lips continue to devour each others in heated passion. One hand dares to snake up behind her head, getting trapped in golden curls, the other on her back.

"I need you Mac."

"I want you Stella," I whisper in truth and she looks at me in wonder before slowly nodding her head in agreement, her perfect lips curling upward into a warm smile.

XXXXXXXX

I knew that if I wanted more from Mac than a simple few goodnight kisses that he would have to be the one to initiate it. And while I wasn't expecting Mac to offer his own confession of love just yet, the fact that he wants more from me than a goodnight kiss tells me my actions and words haven't been in vain so far.

But as his hungry blue eyes continue to lock with mine, daring me to give him any other answer other than the one he wants my heart starts to race that a new union will finally be cemented for us; one I now know we both want.

My arms around him tighten, holding his rapidly beating heart against mine, his mouth offering soft moans as my tongue gently pushes its way between his teeth, teasing his.

"Stella...I..." he mumbles as his warm fingers start to gently push their way up my back, resting on my skin and forcing it to sizzle under his loving touch.

Just as was about to return the favor, however, he suddenly pulls back and now I'm wondering if tonight will happen at all.

"I won't hurt you Mac. I promise," I tell him and he frowns.

"Stella, physically..."

I place my finger on his forehead and smooth out the lines before my hand rests on his heart and his words stop. "This," I gently push down on his firm chest. "I promise I'll never hurt this," I refer to his heart; hoping he'll understand that I'm not just using him, toying with him or will ever leave him alone again.

"I know I just..."

"I understand," I try to assure him with a weak smile.

"I don't want to hurt you either," he tries in a hurried tone as my hand rests on his cheek. His strong hand covers mine and once again his eyes momentarily close, my other hand still resting on his heart.

"You never will. You never could."

Then without another word being spoken, his eyes open and a warm smile spreads across his handsome face. He carefully picks me up into his strong arms and carries me into my bedroom, placing me on the bed and then easing himself down on top, the warmth of his body instantly flooding mine.

"I want you," he finally whispers as his warm lips linger near my near and my body arches into his, begging for his touch; needing the fulfillment only he can provide.

My hands start to pull his sweater over his head, resting on his smooth warm back and delighting in the new sensations his nearly naked body is now offering me. I finally toss his sweater to the floor as he manages to get my top all the over my head, resting at the top of the bed, his lips still hungrily devouring mine.

I feel his body already hard in anticipation, his actions are selfless, willingly giving themselves to my hungry sexual demands and yet ensuring that what he needs from me, he's more than satisfied when he receives it. His fingers remove my bra and I suddenly feel a bit nervous as I am now almost naked before the man I love more than anything.

His eyes look down, inspecting every inch of the prize that is being offered and then those warm sapphires lock with mine once more. His fingers start to trace my naked frame, teasing me in anticipation, enjoying all that I can offer him at this moment. He continues to look, as if once he blinks, if even for a second, I'll be gone and he'll have realized that this was only a dream; never a reality.

But as he continues his bodily inspection, I find myself doing the same, studying all he is offering in return and I know it's not just his body that is begging for us to complete this night; mine is also more than ready. His eyes finally return to mine and it's almost making me explode with nervous anxiety as to what his final assessment will be.

"You're more than perfect," he whispers warmly and a small lump appears in my throat. I wasn't expecting such an amazing compliment and now I know in my heart I don't regret for one second what I confessed earlier; I love him; he is my life.

"My turn," I tell him and he simply nods his head in agreement.

I finally free him of his last vestige of clothing, this time my eyes inspecting the amazing man now in my grasp. My eyes start with his face, warm and strong before moving to his chest and landing on the wound that lies just above his heart. For a split second my brain forces me to ponder what might have happened if the shot would have been lower? His heart? His life would have been over and mine never would have started. His chest is firm and smooth, his arms; my favorite part on a man's body, are toned and perfect and I can't wait for them to hold me. I continue my few seconds inspection, moving lower and his hand touches my arm and I look back up. His eyes look at mine, begging for anything that will put his worried mind at ease.

"You are perfect Mac, in every way," I praise and his face beams with love and pride. "I love you."

Our new union finally starts, his strong arms holding me close, hands getting lost in golden curls, sweat starting to form. His warm and hungry lips move from my mouth to my neck, forcing my body to arch into his and his to push deeper into mine.

A small gasp escapes my lips as his lips nibble my damp neck, his fingers firmly holding my sides, my nails gently digging into his back. One hand moves to the back of his neck, allowing my fingers to tease damp strands of chocolate brown hair.

I guide Mac's face back to mine, delighting in smiles of delight and the soft moans of pleasure his perfect lips are offering. My tongue gently teases a small crook in his ear and his body responds quickly, forcing me feel how good I am making him feel.

"Stella," he whispers into my ear as his lips trail my flushed cheek back to my lips and hungrily devour them once again; our rhythm starting to increase.

Small beads of sweat roll down the side of my forehead as our naked bodies move as one. It's hard to express in words the pleasure I am feeling and I almost feel guilty for allowing him to only be rewarded with a few moans and gasps of delight.

"Mac...that feels amazing," I finally manage and his lips curl upward once again.

"You are amazing," he replies in a low tone, his lips emitting a small moan of delight before I silence him once more. Sweat beads form faster as our rhythm reaches its pivotal climax.

"Mac!" I call his name just before he offers one last whispered attempt of mine and the room is finally still. His body gently slumps down onto mine, glistening with sweat; heart rate nearing critical.

He gently pushes himself up, looking down with a warm smile before his fingers tenderly brush some damp curls off my face, tucking them behind my ear.

"Stella that was...perfect," he manages with a loving smile as he leans in close and tastes my salty lips one more time.

"It was amazing Mac, better than the first time," I tell him in truth and he looks at me in wonder. His fingers make small swirly patterns on my damp shoulder but it's his facial expression that now has me worried. He's trying to hide a frown and I'm now wondering if he regrets anything we did.

I slowly lift his chin back to look at me and my heart wants to break. "Mac, what is it?" I ask with a hint of torment.

"I don't want you to think that...nothing," he puts on a fake smile.

"Please tell me," I beg.

"It's okay," he lightly argues.

"Do you regret what we just did?"

"What? No, never, it was perfect and beautiful, just like you," he praises as he kisses my cheek. "And I hope not the last time."

"So then..." I start only to have him this time silence me by placing a warm finger on my flushed lips. "Next time?"

"Yes there will be a next time," he assures me. For this to work, and I mean really work, Mac also has to be just as commited as me so for me to hear him say there will be a next time, just cements in my mind and heart that our love is destined to grow and last forever.

"This tiime was..."

"It was perfect," he insists and I simply nod my head.

"Perfect," I confirm with a warm smile.

Without saying another word, Mac slowly detaches from me, pulls back the covers and gestures for me to join him; which I do without hesitation. I climb in beside him, taking much delight in the feel of his strong arms holding me close, my whole body delighting in the feeling of being held so close by such an amazing man.

"Try to sleep okay Mac."

"Almost too excited to sleep," he whispers and my heart is complete.

"Rest?"

"Okay," he answers simply as he kisses me once more on the cheek.

We talk a bit longer before both of us feel fatigue from the days exciting events starting to catch up and sleep is now inevitable. And just before my mind drifts totally into the dark realm of slumber, I hear the words, '_I love you too Stella,'_ and my mind and heart are at peace.

* * *

**A/N**: one more to go! so hope you all liked this chapter just as much and want the conclusion to this little romantic ficlet. thank you all so much in advance!


	5. The First Day

**Title: The Day After  
****Chapter 5 – The First Day **

**A/N: **Almost didn't get this finished in time for today but hopefully you all like it. Hope you don't mind the bunch of updates in a row (eek!)

_~Lyrics in bold and italics to 'The First Day of my Life' belong to Garou~_

* * *

I whispered the words I love you Stella, but I know I owe her more than merely allowing her subconscious to hear it; she needs to see me actually confess the words I know are in my heart; to hear me tell the words in person.

I lay awake, knowing tonight that I'll only take comfort in the fact that the amazing woman in my arms is able to sleep; my mind racing. Stella's perfect body presses up against mine and my mind is forced to replay all the images of my eyes feasting on her perfect naked body; inspecting every inch of perfect flesh and committing to memory every perfect detail.

_**'So I found a reason  
To stay alive…'  
**_  
I remember removing all her clothing and then looking at her in wonder; asking myself why me? What made me so special so as to have been blessed with such an amazing gift? And she loves me? I wasn't able to offer it in return simply because I didn't believe it was true. How could she love me? Me?

I gaze down upon her beautiful face, peaceful and sleep, dimly lit from the lights outside, her flushed lips gently parted and soft snoring sounds coming forth. But I know the longer I lie awake in mental torment the better a chance I'll have of ruining her sleep and so I very carefully push myself out of bed, grab my boxers and head for the living room; needing to think. _You think too much, _my brain scolds. And that's true, but it's all I know how to do.

_**'To try a little harder  
See the other side…'**_

After I am, well partially dressed, I head into the living room and slump down in a nearby chair, casting my weary gaze outside into the dark night sky.

My brain replays over and over every second of our amazing love making session. The way her body felt in my hands, the way her back arched into my chest; the way her lips devoured mine, the moans of delight her mouth offered because of my actions, her fingers as they held on tight and finally how it sounded when she called my name as we reached sexual bliss. It was magical; I can't imagine heaven being better.

_**'Talking to myself  
Too many sleepless nights…'  
**_  
"It was perfect," I utter softly.

She made me feel like I have never felt before; almost better than the first and I selfishly now want to experience that feeling over and over again. Her body gave itself so willingly to me and it almost scared me how easily she gave control over to me.

But then I think of what I have to offer in the long run and I am at once saddened. Sure I have a modest income and enjoy a somewhat comfortable lifestyle; but work is my life and although I share that with Stella, I now wonder if she'd want more from me. Of course she would. What if I can't offer her more? She's given me so much and I just…

_**'Trying to find a reason  
To this stupid life…'**_

"I don't deserve her," I whisper to myself, not realizing that I currently have an audience.

"And let me guess your plan was to spend the rest of the night sitting here telling yourself that negative lie?" Stella's soft voice breaks my thoughts.

"Stella?"

"Why Mac?"

I turn to see her slowly walking up to me, lightly covered with a satin night-slip and my heart beats faster once again as my eyes feast on her amazing body.

_**'So I found a reason  
To let it go…'**_

"Habit," I whisper in sorrow.

She eases herself down onto my lap and looks at me in wonder. "Talk to me Mac, what is really bothering you? And don't tell me it's nothing because if I have to I will beat the truth out of you."

_**'Tell you what I'm smiling  
But I still need to grow…'**_

"You probably could," I reply with a slight smile. But my face turns serious as I look up and lock eyes once more. "When I took off that ring and spent a few hours with Rose, it meant nothing to me; she meant nothing to me. It was merely a stepping stone into the future. When I asked you out I um…well I wanted more but never thought…never thought I'd get it."

"Why not?"

"Because I have wanted it for so long it seems. It was you, asking me in the lab about taking off my ring that signaled to me that it was time to take action and I'm glad I did. Tonight was…was more than I ever could have hoped for and I'm just afraid I'll do something to lose it."

"Mac, you aren't going to lose me."

"I'm not perfect Stella. I have…I just worry."

_**'Will I find salvation  
In the arms of love…'  
**_

"Mac, look at me," she gently instructs and I slowly lift my eyes once more to look at her with a worried expression. "Tell me what's in your heart. What is it you really want to say?"

"I love you," I finally confess the truth.

She looks at me in wonder, unable to get her perfect lips to offer audible sounds. Is she happy? Scared? Surprised? Upset? Was it all in vain? My mind races once again with a million questions; my heart begging for her to put me out of my damn misery.

_**'Will it stop me searching  
Will it be enough…'**_

"Y-you do?" She manages as her eyes instantly glisten.

"More than life itself. I wanted to tell you earlier, when you told me, but I was shocked you'd want to and…and then after we made love…I thought…"

"That I would only think you love me after we have sex? Mac, you're a man, you can't be faulted for your lousy timing," she adds gently and my face softens.

"I love you Stella. I think you are the most amazing woman in the world who has so much to offer. But me…I don't think that I'm…that's why I'm so afraid of messing this up."

"I'm not perfect either Mac."

"Yes you are," I whisper as I rest my head on her shoulder, allowing golden curls to spill around, tickling whatever exposed skin they can land on.

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" She inquires.

"Just am."

"That tells me you care more than you might realize and that we are going to be just fine. Mac you have more to offer than I could spend a lifetime thanking you for," she praises and my heart swells with love once again.

"But we work together," my body heavily sighs.

"So that means no sex on your desk? Unless the blinds are drawn right?" Stella's musical voice teases me and I look up in amusement. "Mac nothing is going to change for us."

"We'll never be alone again."

"I meant at work."

"But…"

"No Mac, no buts. We are going to remain the professionals we always have been, maintaining respect for the team, the lab, our superiors and each other. That won't change. But you are right; we'll never be alone again. And that makes this so amazing."

I lean back in the chair and look up at her in wonder, her delicate fingers playing with my matted hair. My hands hold her hips firmly on my lap, my heart still racing.

"I want this to work," I tell her in all honesty. "I want a future with you; a future where you'll never be alone."

_**'This could be the first day of my life…'**_

"We'll make it work Mac," she assures me as she leans in and kisses me once more, nestling into my warm embrace, forcing my arms to close around her body, holding her close. Her head rests on mine and this time it's me who feels her heave a heavy sigh.

"Stella?"

"Ever since I was a little girl Mac, abandoned by my mother, I have always been alone," she starts her sad tale in a quiet voice, my heart starting to ache with each mournful word she offers. "To hear you say we'll never be alone again, is a dream I fear of losing."

"You'll never lose me Stella, I pledge my life and heart to you right now," I promise and she looks up with tear filled eyes. "Please don't," I gently beg as my fingers tenderly brush away a stray tear. "I can't bear to see you sad."

Her hands warmly latch onto the side of my face, bringing my lips to hers so she can firmly plant a warm kiss on them, before pulling back and leaving us both a little breathless.

_**'The first time to really feel alive…'**_

"You'll never lose me Mac; you'll never be alone either. My heart and life belong to you," Stella whispers and my mind starts to ease.

"I don't sleep," I state with a frown and she smiles.

"I know…Mac I know you. As I said before, we already have covered a lot of the areas most people take years to figure out. Now we just need to concentrate on us."

"I like the sound of that. But does…" I start and she quickly silences me with a kiss, pushing her lips against mine and then giggling when my words come out garbled. "Funny," I smirk as I pull back from her face.

"One day at a time Mac. First we need to get through the night and then worry about how we'll spend our first weekend together."

"One day at a time…I think I can do that."

"I know you can."

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You did but it was necessary. I knew before I fell asleep that something was bothering you."

"Kinda unnerving how easily you do that."

"I think the word you meant was comforting," she corrects and I nod my head in agreement.

_**'The first time to break the chain…'**_

"And that doesn't scare you?"

"Does knowing me so well scare you?"

"Hardly. I love you."

"If I say, ditto, will you be mad?" She teases and I smile. "You know what your real problem is Mac?"

"What?"

"You sleep alone," she whispers as she places a warm kiss on my damp forehead.

_**'The first time to…walk away from pain…'**_

"Not anymore," I tell her as I carefully wrap my arms around her, hold her close against my bare chest as I carry us back into the bedroom. I gently place her back into the warm waiting nest of blankets and climb in beside her, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close.

"Goodnight Stella," I whisper as I kiss her cheek, telling her _I love one_ more time so she can hear before I finally succumb to mental exhaustion and fall into the dark realm of sleep.

XXXXXXXX

_**'So I found a reason  
To stay alive…'  
**_

Thankfully the next time I open my eyes, Mac is where he should be, asleep peacefully at my side. I study his face and my brow gently furrows. His face isn't as relaxed as it should be, but I'll take small delight in the fact that he slept most of the night after we both came back to bed. His hair is mussed up, adding an early morning boyish appeal and his tempting lips are slightly parted. His bare chest, begs me for some early morning kisses but I am afraid to move; knowing that rest to him is a precious commodity.

His body finally starts to stir, gently stretching and as my warm fingers come to rest on his chest, his lips curl upward and his face instantly relaxes.

"You were right," his soft voice mumbles in a lazy tone as his eyes slowly open and look at me intently.

"About what?"

"Sleeping alone," he answers and I move myself so that I am perched on his chest looking down into his eyes. "Morning," he whispers as his hands wrap around my back and my lips lower to his. They are somewhat hesitant at first but as I feel his body once again offering itself so willingly to me, the desire deepens.

_**'To try a little harder  
See the other side…'**_

"Good morning," I manage, a little out of breath as I pull back and allow come stray curls to tickle his face. His lips offer slight chuckles as some land on his neck and tease his ear; sounds I'll cherish and take much delight in for the rest of the day. "So what did you want to do today?"

"It's up to me?" He inquires.

"Well you are the guest of honor," I tease and his face softens. "The only guest of honor."

"Like that," he smiles.

"I'm waiting."

"How about more of what we did last night?" He wonders as his fingers start to gently snake up my camisole, pushing the silky fabric up toward my neck, leaving most of my torso exposed. "Wow," he whispers as he moves himself a bit lower and plants warm kisses on my bare chest. "Did you know that men are more sexually active in the morning?"

I have to just giggle at the serious tone and he looks at me in surprise.

"What?"

"Love when you talk dirty Mac," I tease and he just rolls his eyes.

"But if you don't…" his voice trails off as I slowly push myself up and take off my camisole, tossing it to the floor and allowing curls to tumble around my bare shoulders.

"Wow," he whispers again as his strong hands move me into position; another union with his waiting body. "You are perfect," he praises as we start into another amazing love making session, not able to get enough from the other.

_**'Will I find salvation  
In the arms of love…'  
**_

"So are you," I praise in return as my body lowers to connect with his and finally it's two moving as one, lips locked and hearts racing. Mac's strong arm grips my back, firmly but not in a damaging way; but ensuring that he's in control and my brain delights in all that he has to offer in return.

My tongue forces its way into the warm soft folds of his mouth, once again silencing any moans of delight as our rhythm increases. My hands grip is arms, delighting as they flex for me as his body arches into mine, forcing me to feel things I swear I have never felt before in my life.

_**'Will it stop me searching  
Will it be enough…'**_

"Stella…that…oh g…" he pants, almost out of breath as my lips suck the tender lobe of his ear, once again forcing his body to buckle with anticipated delight.

Sweat beads slowly slide down my back, resting around his hands still holding my hips firmly atop his. My heart is racing as we near climax once more and I close my eyes, calling his name until the room is still and my body is resting on top of his.

_**'The first time to really feel alive…'**_

His fingers gently massage my back with loving strokes as I lift my head and rest my chin on his damp chest.

"Now it's a good morning," I offer and his smile grows.

"That it is," he agrees in haste as he gently pulls me closer. "You ruined the day you know."

"In what way?" I am quick to inquire.

"I want to do more of this," he tells me as I poke his side, once again forcing another gasp of warm laughter from his flushed lips.

_**'The first time to break the chain…'**_

"Well we can do more of _this,"_ I tease. "But after we get up and try to make a respectable go of it."

"Ah I take it you are hungry then?" He arches his brows in wonder.

"I am," I reply as I playfully bite into his warm neck.

His body starts to squirm under mine, his lips offering more laughter as I continue; before finally pulling back and looking at him with a mischievous smile.

_**'The first time to…walk away from pain…'**_

"That smile makes me nervous," he comments and it's my turn to laugh.

"It should, it's from my naughty brain."

"And what is your naughty brain telling you?"

"Naughty things I might do later."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but now I'm hungry."

"Stella, you can't just tell me that and then change the subject," he moans and I smile, bouncing curls showering him again with ticklish sensations.

"Do you want the shower first?"

"You are not giving in are you?"

"No way mister," I state firmly and it's his hand that pokes my side, forcing warm laughter from my lips.

"M-Mac…" I laugh as he holds an arm in the air and gently digs into my sides. He finally stops when my eyes are nearly wet and I just look at him with a smile before I poke him once more. "You will pay for that later."

"When is later?"

"Listen gutter mind…" I playfully warn.

"Can you blame me? I am in love with the most beautiful woman in the world," he tells me in a serious tone and I feel a small lump in my throat. "Of course I want more."

_**'This could be the first day of my life…'**_

"You'll get more," I whisper as I kiss him one more time.

"Every morning?"

"Mac…"

"But you need energy and breakfast does that, right?"

"Right."

XXXXXXXX

"You shower first and I'll start the coffee," I tell Stella as my eyes remain locked on her perfect naked body.

"Want to join me?"

"Um…later?" I ask with a gentle frown and she pouts. "Give me a break will you?"

"Coffee is in the cupboard beside the fridge."

I offer a nod and then watch, once again a captive spectator, as her perfect naked body pushes itself out of bed and lingers before me.

"Not fair to tempt a man like me," I gently warn as I go to grab her arm and she pulls back with a laugh. "Not fair!" I call out as I watch her take her leave and head for the bathroom. I linger in bed a bit longer, until I hear the water start up and know it's time to get moving. I quickly pull on my boxers and head into the kitchen, realizing that I'll need to keep a few more things here if I intend to make staying overnight a regular thing; something I want now more than anything.

I slowly walk past the bathroom and stop to listen. Stella is humming to herself in the shower and the fragrant aroma coming from under the door is tempting my brain with hungry desires once again. I quickly hurry past before my body can betray myself to her once again, although this time I won't find any salvation as she's occupied.

"Damn it Mac!" I gently curse myself with a small smile. I walk into the kitchen, trying to picture her working in here as she created the amazing meal she made for me the night before.

"I really don't deserve her," I tell myself in truth; knowing that into eternity, I'll never be fully able to express how I am feeling inside for her and what I want for us.

I reach for the coffee and start to get to work; finding myself humming the same tune as Stella and my heart starts to settle. A few minutes later the kitchen is filled with the delicious aroma of coffee and my ears pick up movement. But I am unable to turn around fast enough before Stella's warm wrap around my waist and offer me a squeeze.

"Mmm coffee."

"Mmm Stella," I answer as her warm lips start to nuzzle my neck, forcing my brain to drink in her fresh scent and my body to tingle. Her warm hands rest on my belly, threatening to move lower.

"Stella…" I whisper in torment and her hands quickly retreat as she turns me around to face her with a smile.

"Mmm Mac," she whispers back as she leans and kisses me on the mouth. "You are the one tempting me now," she tells me as her hand rests on my ass.

"Hardly," I gently blush as I hold her close. "But you smell amazing."

"There's um…some of this soap waiting for you."

"I don't think so," I tease as I kiss the top of her nose. "Have anything...plain?"

"You mean Mac soap? I have Mac soap," she tells me as she takes me by the hand and leads me to the bathroom. She hands me a neutral bar of soap and then smiles. "See you soon."

I take the soap and then regrettably watch her take her leave; hoping that maybe tonight we'll be having our first shower for two. Or even tomorrow. Sunday. Wow. What will we do for the rest of the day? She said just spend it together.

_**'So I found a reason  
To stay alive…'  
**_

I turn on the hot water and stand under it, allowing the hot streams to ease my tension and try to sooth my rapidly beating heart.

I close my eyes and reflect on all that has happened over the past few days. Stella asking me about the ring forced me to contemplate a new future; one no longer devoid of love and happiness, but one filled with love and hope. I was scared at first to take the ring off; to so quickly discard the security blanket that I had used as my excuse for my solitary existence. But I did and Rose Whitley unwittingly played a role in securing this future for me. And while she might have only been a brief blip on the road to life, she forced me to see that I could be missing out on something better, a real future with the only woman I know I'll ever love until I draw my last breath.

_**'To try a little harder  
See the other side…'**_

But as I open my eyes I can finally see that an amazing future is waiting. One with Stella as my side; currently as my partner and hopefully one day as my wife. I want that, more than anything. That is the other side for me, the side of love I always feared I was denied the bleak hours after 9/11 stole my first future away. I know Claire would want me to be happy and I can't think of that happiness coming from anyone else on this planet.

"I love you Stella," I hear myself audibly state as I finish my shower. I turn off the hot water and slowly open the door and glance down at the items waiting for me.

"Another first," I whisper as I look at the fresh towel and black underwear still in the package. I just shake my head as I reach for the towel, my face going a deeper shade of red in wonder. And once again she has shown me that she's going to be keeping me guessing in this game called love; and for the first time I am not bothered by not having the upper hand in something.

I finish drying off, pull on the new underwear and head back outside. I slowly walk toward the living room and see her standing the window looking out. The rest of the lights are off in the apartment, so our privacy is guaranteed.

"Hello handsome," her soft voice beckons me to her side and I am quick to comply. "Did you like your present?" She inquires as my hand snakes around her waist and pulls her close to my side once again. I plant a warm kiss on her cheek and smile.

"I did. And no I'm not going to ask about um…"

"Size?" She playfully arches a brow.

"Yes that. Because I don't think you'd tell me, would you?"

"You got that right," she teases as she pulls my lips to hers and kisses them, placing the cup of steaming coffee into my waiting hand.

"I don't mind," I reply warmly as I kiss the top of her head. We stand in silence for a few minutes, each of us I'm sure contemplating the new path we are about to walk. And while I'm not fooling myself into thinking there will be no problems or bumps ahead, but if we are in this together there is nothing we can't get past; our love has guaranteed that.

"What are you thinking about Mac?"

"About what today is."

"What is today?" She asks in wonder.

"The first day of my life…my life with you," I whisper in truth as I turn to face her, gather her in my arms and crush her lips with as much warm passion as my body could muster; our happy future being cemented; two hearts now racing as one.

_**'This could be the first…day of my life…'**_

**THE END?**

* * *

**A/N**: I am really happy and surprised that you guys even liked it past the first chappy! Well I had planned to continue but might do a sequel where I can explore their new relationship more. What do you all think?

If it is to end here then THANKS SO MUCH TO YOU ALL! (I will not be offended if you say to leave it here) To each and every one of you that reviewed each chapter, your words kept me going, especially here at the end so thanks so much once again.


End file.
